1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circular polarizer used in a reflective liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a circular polarizer having superior visibility and white balance and a reflective liquid crystal display including the same.
2. Description of the Prior art
In general, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) may be classified into a transmissive LCD that uses a backlight as a light source and a reflective LCD that uses external natural light or artificial light as a light source without using a backlight.
In the case of the transmissive LCD, a bright image may be realized even in a dark external environment by using a backlight as a light source. However, it may be difficult to recognize an image in a bright place, and also a large amount of power may be consumed. On the contrary, since the reflective LCD uses external natural or artificial light as a light source, power consumption may be reduced. In addition, since the reflective LCD does not use a backlight, the reflective LCD may be thin and light. Thus, the current trend is an increase in the adoption of the reflective LCD in portable terminals such as mobile phones.
A reflective LCD according to a prior art includes upper and lower substrates formed of a transparent material, a liquid crystal cell disposed between the upper substrate and the lower substrate, a reflective plate disposed under the lower substrate or between the lower substrate and the liquid crystal cell, a ¼ phase difference plate disposed on the upper substrate, and a polarizer disposed on the ¼ phase difference plate.
However, in the reflective LCD according to the prior art, a color difference may occur due to the occurrence of a path difference of reflected light in contradistinction to transmitted light. Thus, a yellowish phenomenon in which a screen has a yellowish tinge may occur to deteriorate a color tone. In addition, light transmittance may be reduced to thereby reduce brightness when compared to the transmissive LCD.